Ultraman Dao
Ultraman Dao is a riencarnation of the Lord of Anathema himself, Dao, in an Ultra form. He is also the main antagonist of Parody Hero Taisen. Appearance Ultraman Dao resembles a normal Ultra, albiet a somewhat muscular one. His body is a sickly green in color and he has several pieces of armor on his body. His eyes are somewhat Belial-esc, albeit in the same green color of his body. Lastly, Dao's color timer and beam lamp are a dark red In color. Personality Dao is an Ultra of quite some duality. On the surface, he can seem like a cold, calculating, and merciless tyrant with ambitions far beyond his own abilities. However underneath this lies pure insanity. Dao is of a broken mind, and although he can put up the facade of the chess master for some time, it eventually falters to reveal the lunatic. Dao is completely insane, relishing chaos, death, and destruction, as well being somewhat edgy in nature, taking pleasure in offending as many beings as possible. His appearance may have changed, but the old Dao remains underneath this guise of a conquerer. History Origins Ultraman Dao was an Ultra born from the anathema in an unknown area of the multiverse. Immediately after gaining consciousness, this new form of Dao transformed it's body into a suitable form, namely that of an Ultra. Once doing so, he set about planning his conquest of the omniverse, gathering resources and capturing various Kaiju that could be of use to him. Following the death of Shiny Lord at the hands of Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon, Dao took Shiny Lord's throne, gaining the Shining Cathedral as a base of operations and it's resources for his use. Later on, Dao allied himself with the being known as Dictator, and the edgy Ultra Yippe Spaton. Dao soon began his conquests, expanding his territories until he would be eventually strong enough to challenge the Titan Princes. This brought him into conflict with the Parody Garrison, as they defended the multiverse, and Dao was exactly the kind of threat they would go up against. Thus began a way between the so-called "Dao Omniversal Empire" and the Parody Garrison. Eventually however, Dao managed to win a victory against the Parody Ultras, unleashing his dark powers upon the Garrison and detonating a Nerf Field based weapon called a Nerf Bomb, weakening the Parodies and forcing them to retreat. Dao continued to plot, having his ally Dictator dispatch a spy in the form of Ultraman Emerald. All the while, Dao gathered new allies and prepared for his final battle against the Parody Ultras. Parody Hero Taisen TBA Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Dao makes often appearances in the roleplay series as one of the main villains alongside Malicious Bullmark Eleking. Although he is typically just referred to as "Dao" throughout the series, the Dao in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure roleplays has been confirmed to be Ultraman Dao. Dao is often scheming something or trying to defeat the heroes, and at one point even possessed Zenon and took control of him. He did also possess Ultraman Tiga at one point, but the former was more permanent. Forms - Dao 0= Ultraman Dao 0 Dao's form gained after absorbing the energies of Ultraman 0's Parody Capsule while fighting Ultraman Spoiler during the events of Parody Hero Taisen, changing him into a 0-like form. Abilities In this form Dao gains the abilities of Ultraman 0 which are listed below, while also seemingly retiringly his own abilities. He also takes on an appearance similar to the Shiny Lord *Emerald Beam: A green beam from his beam lamp. *Emerald Shot: A green L-style beam. It comes in charged or uncharged variants. *Various Slugger techniques. *0 Kick: A powerful roundhouse kick. *Emerald Slugger: He suspends his Sluggers on the air in front of him and launches them at his target by shooting them with the Emerald Shot. *Multi Slugger Assault: Dao 0 hits his Sluggers with the Emerald Beam, generating copies of his Sluggers made of energy. *0 Bolt: A small energy bolt from one hand. - Muteki Armor= Muteki Armor When needed, Ultraman Dao can don the Muteki Armor for use in combat. Abilities This form retains all of Dao's previous abilities, as well as granting him some new ones. *Hyper Critical Sparkling. When wearing the armor, Dao delivers a kick that deals a critical blow but needs to wait for a few seconds to activate the pain it causes to enemies, putting them in a form of cruel suspense. *Muteki Beam. Dao can fire a dark rainbow colored beam in the "+" or "L" position. *Muteki Barrier. Dao can create a nearly indestructible barrier while wearing the armor. The problem is when he used he was fighting the OP Parodies and a Titan Prince. *Muteki Destruction. A beam Dao claims can destroy a trillion universes in a single shot. It is unknown if it can actually do this, as when he tried to fire the attack, it was easily blocked by the combined barriers of Sol and Ultraman Shining Neo Saga *Armor. Obviously, this form functions as an armor for Dao and makes him more durable - Shining Mistake= Shining Mistake When unleashing his inner Dao Factor energies, Dao can attain this form, which somewhat resembles Ultraman G'd's Shining Mistake form. Abilities *Anathium Star Drive. Dao lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into a negative color and stops time. Then he performs a + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. *Slash Ray: Based on the same ability as Ultraman, Dao can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his left hand when he places his right hand above it. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. *Dao presumably retains all previous abilities of his normal form. - Emperor of Cancer= Emperor of Cancer, Dao Dao's ultimate form, gained from absorbing the anathema energies of every being with anathema within them during the final battle of Parody Hero Taisen. This is his most powerful form. Abilities TBA - Human= "Human" Dao Dao's human form. It is not often used due to not really resembling a human. This form will be featured in Ultraman Spoiler's series, in which Dao is stuck in this form and unable to return to his Ultra form, prompting him to create the Dao Fusion Riser, which in turn he now uses to create the Dao Fusion Beasts and Ultra fusions mirroring Spoiler's. Abilities *Transformation: Dao can transform from this form into his Ultra form at will.*Anathium Blast *In this form Dao can use his anathema powers to awaken or summon Kaiju. *Teleportation *Lacking the ability to access his Ultra form during the events of Spoiler's series, Dao begins to use a device known as the Dao Fusion Riser, which can summon Kaiju or create fusions of either Kaiju or Ultras. *Dao can manipulate the energies of beings to create Cringe Capsules, for him to use with his Dao Fusion Riser to create Dao Fusion Beasts and fusion forms for himself. *Anathema Corruption. - Possessions= Forms Dao takes on when possessing other beings. Notable traits of these forms are Dao's eyes, and sometimes coloration changes or Dao's armor being present. These forms empower the host with anathema abilities, but putting them under Dao's near-complete control. Side effects of these possessions, aside from being controlled by Dao, include mental strain on the host after they've been separated, dealing with the aftermath of seeing inside Dao's mind and witnessing his madness. Strong willed beings can expel Dao from their body, and he can also be removed due to outside circumstances. - Tiga= Dao Tiga Dao's form upon possessing Ultraman Tiga, also seen in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. This form's appearance was very brief however, as soon after Dao was expelled from Tiga's body. Abilities No abilities of this form were shown before Dao was expelled from Tiga's body, however it can be presumed he would have possessed anathema equivalents of Tiga's abilities. - Daofish= Daofish After his defeat as the fusion beast known as Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan, Dao's spirit was removed from Zenon, who managed to survive the fusion's defeat and let to another universe to continue his fanfiction. Now stuck in spirit form, Dao searched for another host, eventually coming across Sadfish, whom he took over as a temporary form until he could find a more suitable host. Abilities *This form possesses all of the abilities of Sadfish, as well as some of Dao's own abilities, however they are limited in this form. }} - }} Trivia * This character is obviously based on a rather infamous user. * Ultraman Dao, unlike my other annoying user parodies, is actually a component villain rather than being comically inept. * The abilities of Dao's Muteki Armor form are based on those of Star Grimm Reaper Zenon. * Notice the lack of cringe humor. * Dao's Emperor of Cancer form is based on Ultraman Zero Alter's Emperor of Darkness form. Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Dark Ultras Category:Ultras Based on Users